Many industrial work machines, such as construction equipment, use hydraulics to control various moveable implements. The operator is provided with one or more input or control devices operably coupled to one or more hydraulic actuators, which manipulate the relative location of select components or devices of the equipment to perform various operations. For example, excavators often have a plurality of control levers or joysticks and foot pedals to control the position of a boom arm, a position of a dipper arm coupled to the boom arm, and a position of a bucket coupled to a dipper arm. Movement of the controls adjusts the flow of hydraulic fluid to cylinders connected to the different components.